


Dating Walter

by JassyK12



Series: Skinner and Scully's affair [3]
Category: X Files
Genre: AD Skinner - Freeform, Agent Dana Scully - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agent Scully and AD Skinner begin to date...





	1. Chapter One: Evening Delights

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the TV show The X Files. Nor do I own the characters Agent Dana Scully or AD Skinner. These characters and the X Files show belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox.

Tuesday, 7:30pm  
Georgetown,   
Scully’s apartment

Dana Scully finished putting on her red lipstick and checked her reflection in the mirror. She fixed her red hair into a bun and tidied her little black dress and smiled at herself.   
Skinner had called her earlier that day and said he wanted to take her out for dinner. So they decided to go to a restaurant called Pizza House, as Skinner liked pizza and Scully didn’t mind Italian food, so they decided to go and spend the evening there.   
Scully felt satisfied with her outfit and got her clutch bag ready before sitting down on her couch and watched the news as she waited for Skinner to come and pick her up at their agreed time of 8pm.   
Scully didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. With a smile, she took a deep breath and went to open the door. “Hey Walter,” she said in a soft voice. Skinner smiled at her. She thought he looked smart in his dark brown suit and white shirt for the evening.   
“Hey Dana,” he greeted her, and the two leaned in for a quick kiss. “Hungry?” Scully asked as she made sure she was ready. “Sure. You?” Skinner asked, and Scully nodded with a smile. “You look beautiful tonight Dana,” Skinner told her seriously. Scully couldn’t help but blush as they shared another deep kiss.   
“You don’t look too bad yourself, Walter,” she replied after the kiss which made him blush for the first time. Scully was seeing a new side to him rather than the man that sat at his desk all day and she found herself liking it.   
Was she falling for him? She thought to herself. Then Skinner bought them back to the present and held his arm out for Scully to take. “Shall we?” He asked her.   
Scully smiled and took his arm before they made their way down the hallway and put to Skinner’s car together.   
“Yes, let’s,” Scully replied and they shared a happy journey to the restaurant.


	2. Chapter Two: the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Skinner have dinner together and decide how to tell Mulder about their affair...

Pizza House restaurant  
Georgetown Maryland  
Tuesday 8:30pm

 

Scully and Skinner sat at a table by the window that Skinner had reserved especially for them. The restaurant was crowded and Scully was pleased with the table Skinner had chosen.  
She looked out the window and saw the beautiful garden behind the restaurant as dusk began to fall on the plants and flowers.  
Skinner ordered a margarita pizza and Scully ordered salad with tuna. Skinner smiled at her as they waited for their food, and Scully smiled back. “So, you like it here?” Skinner asked. Scully nodded. “It’s lovely. Thanks for the great table you got us,” she said. “You’re welcome Dana,” Skinner said.  
A few minutes later their food arrived and they tucked into it. They had shared a bottle of champagne; Skinner insisted that he would pay for everything that night which earns him a kiss from Scully on the cheek.  
Skinner was beaming happily after that as they ate their food. “So this is what two disgraced employees of the FBI do on their day off is it?” Scully teased as she ate her salad. Skinner grinned back at her. “I guess so,” he replied, and Scully grinned before taking another sip of champagne.  
“So,” she said after a pause. Skinner saw the serious look in her eyes and sighed. He knew what was coming. “Agent Mulder?” He asked simply, and Scully nodded sombrely as she wiped her mouth lightly with a napkin.  
“We need to tell him about us, Walter.  
“He needs to know. I know we said we were gonna tell him today, but I couldn’t face him, and I feel bad about it now. The longer we leave it, the worse it’ll get, right?” She asked him.  
Skinner nodded. “You’re right Dana. We can’t keep putting it off. Why don’t we meet Mulder at his place when he has tims off and we tell him about us?” Skinner suggested.  
Scully thought for a moment as she finished her salad. “We could do. But if we don’t meet him at work we’re not gonna meet him at home as he won’t be there very much. You know that as well as I do,” Scully reminded him as she took another sip of champagne.  
Skinner finished his pizza and ordered the waiter over so they could order dessert. He ordered a New York cheesecake while Scully ordered a small slice of chocolate cake. “Okay, how about this. You arrange to meet him at his place sometime and let me know, then we’ll meet him there together. I don’t mind when, after all, we’ve both got a lot of time off haven’t we?” He asked her with a raised eyebrow. Scully grinned as their desserts arrived. “Sounds like a plan to me. Good thinking Walter,” she told him, and they smiled at each other before eating their desserts.


	3. Chapter three: Telling Mulder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Skinner tell Mulder of their forbidden love. How will he react?

Mulder’s apartment,   
Alexandria, VA   
Wednesday 6:30pm

Dana Scully and her partner Skinner stood outside Agent Mulder’s apartment that Wednesday evening. Scully had contacted Mulder after dinner with Skinner the previous evening, telling Mulder she wanted to tell him something important in person. So Mulder agreed to meet her at his place after work the next day, and now Scully waited after knocking on Mulder’s door.   
Skinner and Scully shared an anxious look as they wondered how Mulder would take the news of them being together.   
A few moments later the door knob turned and the door opened to reveal Mulder, still wearing his suit and with two days’ worth of stubble on his chin.   
“Hey Scully,” he greeted her warmly. “Sir,” he said, acknowledging Skinner with a handshake. “Do come in,” he told them, and ushered them to his sofa where they sat down.   
“Can I get you anything? Coffee?” Mulder asked. Scully smiled. “No thank you Mulder, we won’t be long, but thanks,” she said. Mulder grinned. “Good, cause I haven’t got anything in anyway,” he said, and Scully grinned at that. “So how is work?” Scully asked as Mulder sat down on a chair next to them. "Good, thanks. Slow but I’m using the time to update old X Files in case we need them to refer to,” Mulder told her with a shrug.   
Scully nodded. “Sounds like you’re having lots of fun without me,” she said and Mulder nodded. “Oh yes,” he joked back. “Looks like you two are having fun without me too, huh?” He asked.   
Skinner blinked in surprise. “What makes you say that Agent Mulder?” he asked. Mulder shrugged. “Well you both got the same amount of time off work. I figure you two want to spend some time together?” he asked.   
Skinner nodded. “There’s something we want to tell you, Mulder,” he began. Then Scully cut in as she didn’t want to put it off any longer. “Promise you won’t tell Kersh, please Mulder,” she begged.   
Mulder looked at her, taken aback by the urgency in her voice.   
“Sure. What’s wrong, Scully?” he asked. “We want you to know,” Scully said slowly before taking a deep breath, “that Walter and I are dating. Please don’t tell Kersh, we will cross that bridge when we come to it,” Scully told him.   
Mulder looked at them both in surprise with Skinner staring back at him. “It’s true, Agent Mulder,” he said. “I apologize for any awkwardness between us all that this matter might bring, but Dana and I promise to make it have little effect if any, on your work and the X Files,” he promised the younger agent.   
After a moment Mulder nodded which made Scully breathe a sigh of relief. “If you’re sure that this is what you guys want,” he said, and Scully nodded happily. “Absolutely,” she said, and this time Mulder managed a grin. “Okay. You have my blessings. Just keep the fooling around outside from the X Files office and I’ll promise not to tell Kersh,” he said.   
Scully grinned at Skinner who grinned back at her and they shared a hug before Scully hugged Mulder. “Thank you Mulder,” she said softly. “I owe you one,” she added. “Yeah, you do. Right now I gotta go for another run before it gets too dark. Are you guys alright to go?” he asked.   
Skinner and Scully stood up as Skinner shook Mulder’s hand. “Thank you Mulder. I’ll take good care of Scully, I promise,” he told him. Mulder nodded.   
“Of course. Have a good evening you two,” he said before they both left his apartment. However, as soon as the door closed, Mulder’s happy expression turned sour and he sat back down on the sofa and thought about how hurt he felt that Scully was dating. Was he jealous? He didn’t know. But deep down he knew that as long as Scully was being looked after, then that was all right with him. With a sigh, he decided to just go to sleep instead, and settled down on the couch for another long night by himself.


	4. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully and Skinner make their way home, determined to be together...

Georgetown Maryland,  
Agent Dana Scully’s apartment,   
Wednesday, 7:30pm

Scully smiled at Skinner as he walked her to her apartment door later that evening after visiting Mulder. Both were quite pleased with how Mulder reacted and they both felt hopeful about their relationship. Of course the next hurdle for them to get through, Scully knew, was making sure Kersh didn’t find out.   
“Worried about Kersh?” Skinner asked, and Scully blinked in surprise as it was like he was reading her thoughts. “Yes, how did you guess Walter?” she asked as they stopped just outside the front door to her apartment. Skinner shrugged.   
“I could see the worried look on your face you had just then. We’ve told Mulder which went well, so I guessed all we have to worry about now is Kersh,” he explained.   
Scully smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “You’re so understanding towards me, Walter,” she told him softly before Skinner placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. “I care about you Dana. You’re all I think about. Don’t worry about Kersh, I’ll deal with him,” he told her softly. Scully gazed into his eyes before they leaned in and kissed.   
“If you’re sure,” she said. Skinner nodded with a smile. “Come here,” he told her, before enveloping her into a bear hug which made Scully giggle as she hugged him back.   
“All right Mister,” she said after the hug, “it’s getting on past my bedtime, wound you like a coffee before you go Walter?” She asked as she took out her keys from her pocket and began unlocking her front door. “No I’m okay thanks Dana. You’re right, it’s time for dinner. I better get going. Have a lovely evening Dana,” Skinner told her.   
Scully smiled. “You too Walter,” she replied, and the two shared one more kiss before Skinner began to leave. “Text me when you get back okay?” Scully called after him, to which he turned round and smiled. “I will,” he replied before turning round again and continuing on his way out.   
Scully sighed dreamily as she watched him go, and when he was out of sight she opened her door and entered her apartment before locking the door behind her and taking her cell phone out, as she was looking forward to Skinner’s text.

The end


End file.
